Barba azul
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Para Finlandia, la sola idea de vivir con Suecia le hacía sentirse profundamente aterrado. ¿Qué misterios guardaría el sueco en su taller?


Otra vez yo de nuevo, con una de esas ideas raras que se me ocurren cuando no tengo inspiración para hacer otra de las tantas q tengo pendientes ya publicadas y q debo continuar XDDD…No es precisamente una adaptación de un cuento, pero en sí usa parte del concepto, ya verán por qué, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Para Finlandia, la sola idea de vivir con Suecia le hacía sentirse profundamente aterrado.

Si a la ya de por sí apariencia intimidante del de lentes se sumaban su inexpresividad y seriedad usual y el hecho de que no hablara mucho, el resultado no era más que la combinación perfecta para miedo y temor constantes en el finlandés. O al menos esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Tino.

Pudiera ser que Berwald fuera todo eso y que le produjera escalofríos cada vez que lo miraba tan fijamente (para luego disimular que no lo hacía), pero poco a poco y gracias a una minuciosa labor de autoconvencimiento, logró hacerse a la idea y reconocer que no era una mala persona y que por ningún motivo lo lastimaría.

Porque honestamente, vivir con Suecia no resultó tan malo como pensó.

Berwald fue muy considerado y cuidaba siempre que nada le faltara a Tino.

Siempre que tenía hambre había comida caliente en la mesa. Si tenía frío podía contar con que tendría a la mano una cobija o abrigo para mantenerse en calor, así como que su anfitrión no lo dudaría para prender la chimenea y quedarse a su lado hasta cerciorarse que estaba bien, llegando a abrazarlo algunas veces argumentando que así se le quitaría el frío más rápido.

En resumen, Finlandia tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más, incluyendo la confianza del mismo Suecia.

Si acaso el de lentes tenía que salir, entonces le entregaba las llaves y el cuidado de la casa al ojivioleta, lo que hacía que el susodicho se sintiera algo confundido, puesto que podría aprovechar perfectamente la oportunidad para escapar y robar sus riquezas o destrozar el lugar y luego escapar sin ningún problema…pero no.

Suecia, Berwald, Su-san confiaba en él. Y extrañamente, Tino se encontró con que no tenía deseos de decepcionarlo.

A pesar de eso, el sueco le dio una única indicación:

-No e'tres al t'ller.

A lo que el finlandés se limitaba a asentir y a decirle:

-No hay problema, puedes confiar en mí.

Lo que no quería decir que Tino no se muriera de curiosidad por ver el interior del taller de Berwald.

Sabía que era especialmente hábil para los trabajos manuales. Estaba más que de manifiesto, sobre todo considerando que la gran parte de los muebles de la casa fueron fabricados por el de lentes. ¿Entonces por qué prohibirle la entrada a ese lugar?

Por más que se esforzaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Acaso estaría demasiado desordenado y Berwald temía que pudiera cambiar su opinión de él? No, era una explicación demasiado tonta. ¿O escondería ahí algún importante tesoro? No, no sería tan imprudente para guardar algo tan valioso ahí. ¿Tendría dentro un proyecto secreto? Esa parecía ser la opción más viable. Tal vez le estuviera construyendo su propia cama a Tino (no era que le disgustara dormir con Su-san…pero tampoco le gustaba…mucho) y se tratara de una sorpresa. O quizás…¿sería que guardaba un secreto más obscuro y siniestro?

Ese pensamiento le produjo escalofríos e hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

De ninguna manera podía ser esa la explicación. Quería pensar que había llegado a conocer bien al más alto, y aunque le seguía teniendo algo de miedo, sabía que no era alguien malvado y por ende, lo que fuera que estuviera en el taller tampoco debía ser nada malo.

¿O sí?

Conforme pasó el tiempo, la curiosidad de Finlandia se hizo más grande, a tal grado de llegar a darle el valor (o el atrevimiento) necesario como para desobedecer a Suecia.

Ocurrió en un día en que Berwald tuvo que salir. Como de costumbre, le dejó un juego de las llaves de la casa a Tino y le hizo indicación de siempre:

-No e'tres al t'ller.

-No lo haré-le aseguró-Cuídate y regresa pronto.

Luego de despedirse, el finlandés se quedó completamente solo.

Se tomó unos instantes para analizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer: Iba a desafiar a Suecia. La idea le hacía sentirse entre emocionado y culpable.

Además de hacerlo para saciar su curiosidad, también era un pequeño acto de rebeldía que como nación subordinada quería cometer.

La vocecita en su cabeza que no dejaba de repetirle que estaba traicionando la confianza de Su-san calló de golpe cuando finalmente se encontró frente al taller. Tragó grueso y una ola de nerviosismo lo invadió, pero se obligó a pensar que era una oportunidad única como para desperdiciarla.

-Sólo echaré un rápido vistazo y ya-se dijo en voz alta para justificarse mientras buscaba la llave para abrir, una pequeña de cobre-Saldré rápido y será como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Su mano temblaba y tuvo algunos problemas para girar la llave en la cerradura. Por un momento creyó que se había atorado, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando un sonido le indicó que la puerta estaba abierta y pudo retirarla sin ningún problema.

-No volveré a hacer esto de nuevo-prometió solemne, pero igual entró.

La idea de que finalmente develaría el misterio le aterraba casi tanto como le emocionaba.

Volvió a plantearse la posibilidad de que en verdad ahí dentro se encontrara algo macabro. Tal vez por "taller" lo que en realidad quería decir era "sala de torturas" o "calabozo". Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

El lugar estaba bastante obscuro, así que al principio le costó un poco de trabajo poder enfocar la vista. Preocupado de tropezar o tirar algo, optó por quedarse pegado a la pared y moverse con el mayor sigilo posible, aunque dejó escapar un grito cuando se estrelló contra un objeto misterioso que colgaba de ahí.

Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse un poco y enfocar mejor su vista.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mano y casi vuelve a gritar al notar que se había manchado de rojo. Instintivamente se alejó y hubiera echado a correr de no ser porque chocó contra una repisa, ocasionando que más cosas que se cayeran encima y apresurándose por quitarse de la cara una especie de bulto.

-¿Huh?

Tomó el objeto que lo había atacado y lo acercó más para examinarlo mejor, dejando escapar una risita en señal de alivio y recriminándose por haberse asustado.

-Así que esto es lo que Su-san guarda en su taller…-expresó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, ya mucho más calmado-Será mejor que deje todo como estaba o descubrirá que entre sin permiso.

Sin dejar de sorprenderse por lo que encontró, pero ya habiendo saciado su curiosidad, decidió que era momento de retirarse, no sin antes ordenar el pequeño caos que dejó con su visita. Tuvo que poner especial énfasis en las manchas rojas en la pared, pero luego de una meticulosa limpieza consiguió eliminarlas por completo.

Lástima que hubo un pequeño detalle que pasó por alto.

Suecia regresó varias horas después, esa misma tarde. Como siempre, el finlandés estuvo presente para darle la bienvenida y regresarle las llaves de la casa. Y fue hasta entonces que se percató que algo no estaba bien.

-Oh, no….no, no y no...-se lamentó al instante-Esto no puede ser…

La llave del taller estaba manchada de rojo. Se recriminó por no haberse dado cuenta antes, aunque ya no importaba.

-¿Te s'ntes mal?-el sueco se acercó a él-E'tás p'lido.

-N-no es nada-respondió precipitadamente y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Tras él escondía las llaves, ocupado en tallar la que se había manchado, en un inútil intento por limpiarla-Sólo tengo un poco de frío, ¿podrías encender la chimenea por favor?

Si bien nunca solía aprovecharse de la buena voluntad del de lentes, esa ocasión clamaba por medidas desesperadas. Sabía que no se negaría a cumplir su petición y podría aprovechar para quitar la mancha.

-La m'dera e'tá en la b'dega, n'cesito la ll've.

-Pero si ya te las dí.

-No lo h'ciste.

-¿En serio?-dejó escapar una risita forzada-vaya, que distraído de mi parte…será mejor que yo vaya a buscar la madera, después de todo debes estar cansado por el viaje y…

-T'no-lo llamó en tono serio, uno que pocas veces empleaba con él-¿Qué p'sa?

El ojivioleta tragó grueso y tomó aire. Ahora sí no tenía manera de evitarlo. Lentamente, sacó las llaves y se las extendió. La pequeña de cobre resaltaba entre las demás gracias a la imperfección roja que no pudo quitarle.

A Finlandia le bastó con observar la expresión de Suecia para saber que había comprendido que lo desobedeció.

-Lo siento-comenzó a disculparse-Sé que me dijiste que no entrara a tu taller, y la verdad no tengo excusa…-hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción de parte del otro, quien parecía estar demasiado entretenido contemplando las llaves-No fue mi intención desobedecer, yo…entiendo si estás enojado, de verdad…

Para ese punto, el silencio del otro le resultó insoportable al finlandés.

-Por favor dime algo-casi exigió-Sé que hice mal, y lo reconozco, pero…¡Ah!-exclamó sin poder evitarlo cuando la mirada penetrante del más alto se posó sobre él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. No dudaba que Berwald tratara de desquitarse por haber roto la única regla que le había impuesto. Tino no sabía qué hacer. Aunque comprendía su enojo, también pensaba que tanto misterio alrededor del taller no era necesario. Si bien eso último no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

-¡Berwald!

En un acto totalmente inesperado, el sueco echó a correr escaleras arriba, para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Y apenas Finlandia cayó en cuenta, no perdió tiempo en seguirlo.

-¡Su-san!-lo llamó a la vez que golpeaba la puerta-¡Ábreme!

Pero el otro no le respondió y Tino pensó en que nunca se hubiera esperado estar en esa situación.

-Su-san, por favor-pidió suavizando su voz, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta-De verdad lamento mucho si te ofendí pero…no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Al ver que el silencio continuaba, el finlandés optó por seguir hablando.

-Creo que es muy tierno…que eres muy tierno-se sonrojó al decirlo-Sabía que eres muy hábil, pero lo que vi…las esculturas y los muñecos de felpa…yo jamás podría hacer algo como eso.

Finalmente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y reprimió un grito cuando vio que Suecia se asomaba con cautela. Lucía bastante sombrío, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo.

-No comprendo por qué querías mantenerlo en secreto.

-P'nsé…que te b'rlarías-respondió tímidamente y abriendo un poco más la puerta.

-Jamás me burlaría de ti por eso-insistió, tratando de brindarle confianza-Lo digo en serio.

El más alto espero un par de minutos antes de salir de la habitación definitivamente. Era obvio que seguía bastante nervioso y por más cruel que pudiera sonar, Tino admitió que le agradaba bastante verlo así para variar. De alguna manera (un tanto retorcida), le resultaba adorable.

Y por primera vez desde que vivían juntos, Finlandia se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano y dirigirle una cálida sonrisa libre de cualquier atisbo de temor o miedo. E increíblemente, Suecia le correspondió de la misma forma.

Ya que se habían arreglado, Berwald decidió llevarlo a su taller para mostrárselo formalmente. Con el lugar iluminado y en compañía del sueco, el ojivioleta se reprendió por haberse asustado tanto la primera vez.

Entonces pudo reconocer el objeto con el chocó durante su visita inicial: se trataba de una hermosa escultura representando a un hada que se veía sospechosamente parecida al ojivioleta. Estaba decorada con muchos colores y así pudo comprender de dónde salió la mancha roja. La pintura debía de estar fresca aún.

Identificó también el malvado bulto que lo había atacado. En realidad se trataba de un inocente osito de felpa.

-Si te g'sta, es t'yo-el sueco lo tomó de la repisa entre los otros muñecos y se lo ofreció.

-¿De…verdad?-cuestionó algo sorprendido-Pero…no puedo aceptarlo, a pesar de todo, te desobedecí y…

-Lo sé-asintió de inmediato-Qu'ero d'rtelo de t'das f'rmas, y tamb'én…

-¿Y también?-la forma en que dijo lo último le hizo ponerse nervioso.

-M'reces un c'stigo.

El finlandés tragó grueso. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Fue muy ingenuo al pensar que saldría ileso luego de su crimen.

-El t'ller e'tá un p'co d'sordenado-hizo un ademán señalando a su alrededor. El suelo estaba repleto de herramientas y polvo y restos de madera, sin mencionar las numerosas manchas de pintura ahí y en las paredes-P'drías ay'darme y limp'arlo.

Tino dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y asintió. La verdad le parecía justo, además que se alegraba de que Berwald no se hubiera molestado.

-Y de'pués, si qu'eres…pu'do e'señarte a h'cerlos-volvió a hablar, señalando el osito que sostenía el otro rubio.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-expresó emocionado-Aunque creo que no podré hacer muñecos de felpa tan lindos como los tuyos.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, era la primera vez que Tino se sentía tan cercano a Berwald, y la primera en que podía asegurar con certeza no sólo que era una buena persona y no le haría daño, sino que además estaba feliz de haber aceptado acompañarlo.

Definitivamente, vivir con Su-san fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

* * *

Admito que el final no me convenció mucho, pero me conozco y me daba miedo que si comenzaba a explayarme de más se me iba a ir el hilo de la historia (como siempre me pasa) y capaz y hasta acababa sacándole más capítulos cuando se suponía q era un simple one shot. Pero bueno, les gustó? E igual si no, **lean y dejen review!**


End file.
